ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 60
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 60: I've Got Some Bad News Aaron, Hunter, Patricia, Alice, and every other elemental frantically rushed to Mount Garland. However, what they saw there was deeply disturbing. Aaron barely waited until the elevator shaft opened before running out onto the Mount Garland Railway, unknowingly stepping into a pool of blood. He stopped himself short, realizing there were no bodies. All he saw was the soldiers mourning the deaths of two soldiers. Aaron looked over to see the bloodstained side of a white house. Two people Aaron didn't recognize were looking at it in abject horror. And so was Aaron, once he saw the circled "SM" in Noah's blood. "What...", Aaron said. "What happened here?!" 60: I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS Patricia walked over to the soldiers. They were standing in a circle around two deceased soldiers. The area around their faces were burnt to char-black. It wasn't a pretty sight. "What happened here?", she asked. "It was Storm Mantis!", a soldier said. "Who?" "He's a robotic mantis." Patricia turned around. "Hey, Aaron!", Patricia shouted. "You may want to hear this!" ~*~*~*~* "I didn't see much of him.", the soldier said. "We had just barely gotten there when we saw him kill your friend. We fired on him, but our bullets didn't do anything! We kept firing as he ate the bodies of your friends, and then he just... walked in between us!" "Wait.", Aaron said. "Friend''s?!" "Yes.", the soldier said. "There were 'two' bodies." "Who was it?", Aaron asked. "We don't know.", the soldier said. "All we saw was Storm Mantis killing the second guy." "I know who the other guy was.", another soldier said behind them. The elementals turned around to see a soldier coated in blood and missing three limbs. "You do?", Aaron asked. "The other guy called him 'Jack'.", the soldier said. "Said something about 'soul fire'." At that moment, Aaron had flashbacks of fighting alongside Jack in Sky Village. He, along with every other elemental, realized in horror that Jack was dead. The Sky Village Rebels were no more. "I'm glad I could be of help.", the bloodied soldier said, before turning his head to the right and closing his eyes. He had died with a smile on his face. Aaron looked at the deceased soldier, then turned back to the one he was talking to. "What happened with them?", Aaron asked, pointing to the two heavily burnt soldiers in the center of the circle. "Storm Mantis turned into a jet and burned them alive.", the soldier said. "He can 'what?!", Aaron shouted. "He can turn his body into a jet.", the soldier said. "I ''wish'' I was making that up." Aaron looked around to see all the deceased soldiers. "How many soldiers were here?", Aaron asked, changing the subject. "There were 5000.", the soldier said. "And how many are still alive?", Aaron asked. "Only about 500 are reporting back.", the soldier said. "That can't be right!", Aaron shouted. "It is.", the soldier said. "From what I hear, he had an attack called ''Storm Mantis Top Scythe Mach 4 Spin Murder Spree''... or something like that..." "No!", Aaron said. "This is bad! Two of our friends are dead, and Storm Mantis is who-knows-where by now!" "We should go back to Waurika!", Patricia said. "Storm Mantis is most likely looking for me!" "Then there's no time to be sitting on our asses!", Aaron shouted, running back towards the elevator shaft. "We have to go back! ''Now'''!" ''BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff